Atlantide
by Emrys myrdin
Summary: La guerre se voit prendre un nouveaux tournant par l'arriver d'un mystérieux élémentaire. Tous prend un sens nouveaux. C'EST UN DÉFIS
Je voudrais proposé un défis dans laquelle harry n'est pas le survivant en fait ce n'est même pas un pottter alors voila :

harry est le prince d'un royaume, l'ancien royaume Atlantide, (mais attention ce n'est pas une petite îles minuscule, c'est un continent a part entière) c'est de la que sont issue tout les sorcier, tout les créature magique, animale ou humanoïde (vampire, gobelins, dragons, licornes, tous).

Dans ce royaume chaque espèce a son propre territoire avec son propre cher donc, avec un prince au-dessus d'eux qui harry, il existe un un conseille qui regroupe les chef de chaque espèce magique et a la tête de ce conseil se trouve le prince, harry donc. Le prince habite dans un magnifique palais qui ferait apparaître poudlar comme une cabane délabrer au fond des bois (j'utilise poudlar car il apparaît toujours comme le summum de la beauté et de la magnificence dans les fics mais je le trouve assez flippant moi), bref il se trouve a centre d'une cité tout aussi magnifique, la nature y est très présente

C'est un royaume prospère, très avancé dans les domaines des maths, phisiques, astronomie, médecine, absolument tout mais ils ne se mélange pas trop avec les humains (parque pour moi sorcier c'est une espèce a part entière) malheureusement un jour il eu un grand bouleversement, tout les habitants de ce royaume on dû le fuirent sauf harry, car il devait rester pour tous maintenir en place, et quelque autres personnes. Les habitants ont fui vers l'Égypte, la chine l'inca... en emportant tous leurs savoir avec eux et c'est comme ça que les humains sont sorti de la préhistoire pour l'antiquité et tous ces découverte (math philosophie...), construction (pyramides...).

Donc le continent c'est retrouvez perdue dans une espèces de bulles hors du temps et de l'espace, un peu comme l'île des démons dans Artémis fowl, sauf que là-bas le temps s'est arrêter donc du coup Harry a pas pris une ride,il dormait comme Aurore, non en fait il était en mode pause.

Retour vers le futur, tout s'est passez comme dans les bouquin sauf que les potter sont vivant et siruis pas a azcaban, un peu avant poudlar, genre deux/trois ans une famille ou juste une seul personne, peu importe qui du moment qu'ils sont du côté obscures de la force, MDR. Bref ces ou cette personne réussi a faire revenir Atlantide sur terre, mais l'île reste encore secrète même si tout les personne du monde magique avait perçue son retour (dumby avait même cru un coup de voldy). Harry reste dans son châteaux avec ses serviteur et la personne qui l'a trouvé; Quand le survivant et compagnie ont 11 et vont a poudlar il y va lui aussi (lui aussi a 11 ans) et se fait passez pour un né de moldu sans intérêt ni aucune puissance magique et avec un physique de m**** et tout se repasse comme dans les livres si voulez ou pas.

La partie qui m'intéresse se passe après le retour de voldy, harry commence a être sous les feux des projecteurs. Ont commence a remarquer qu'il est puissant (mais pas de toute sa puissance, on pense juste qu'il sait maîtrise les éléments ) de sa beauté, la plus belle personne du monde (androgyne, bien-sur, avec des cheveux long) le survivant et voldy lui courent après romantiquement, l'ordre veut son aide (j'aimerai bien voire un scène ou il est séquestré dans leur QG)

Précision :

-cela se finit par un harry/voldy, donc il a gagner la guerre.

\- harry n'est d'aucune espèce magique, c'est une espèce d'être fait de pur magie (fait par la magie pour diriger et guidez le peuple magique), donc son pouvoir magique ne peut être atteint par personne même pas par voldy ET dumby RÉUNIS.

\- je propose d'appeler le titre Harry non pas prince mais kalhessi (clin d'œil) je propose même de continuer le clin d'œil jusques et de l'appelez daenerys (mais sa c'est juste parce que j'ai pas d'idée de nom, parce que harry sa fait vraiment pas avant antiquité et puis il faut que sa reste jolie quand même)

\- harry pas ami du tout avec hermione, il l'aime pas

\- les né de moldu se ne sont de vrais être magiques ils sont issue d'un rituel que faisait sur Atlantide les enfants quand ils ont fini leurs éducation magique, ((clin d'oeil a un livre que j'avais adorer petite mais dont j'ai oublier le nom) cela donne une bénédiction aux humains, et cette fois c'était la magie donc du coup les né de moldu n'ont pas vraiment de magie qui coulent dans leurs sang ils peuvent faire de la magie c'est vraix mais rien de très puissant, (tu me dira hermione c'est l'étudiante numéro un a poudlar mais a poudlar, ce n'est que les base de la magie accessible a tous, rien de très puissant).

\- les mange mort se battent pour rétablir la culture magique, les tradition, la religion magique qui se font peu polluer, disparaître au profit de celle des moldu.

\- Atlantide n'a pas perdue sa bauté donc il redevient le royaume de la magie comme avant avec harry au dessus.

\- la parole d'harry fait loi littéralement (1 peu comme les lois de la physique) mais pas tout ce qu'il dis sinon on s'en sortirait plus. il maîtrisé tous les élément: eau, terre, feu, air, (vent, glace, plante, neige), temps, vie, mort, âme, absolument tous,il peut utiliser la magie propre n'importe quel espèces magique, pas juste sorcier d'ailleurs il n'a même pas besoin de baguette même si il en a une faite spécialement pour lui (SVP une originale et belle) il ne l'utilise presque jamais en dehors des cours a poudlar

\- les familles de sang pur les plus anciens sont des descendant de familles noble Atlantide

-la fics ne se limite pas aux sorcier mais a tout le peuple magique, pour leur liberté, qu'ils ne soit plus asservi par les sorcier, elle ne se limite pas non plus que a Angleterre c'est une guerre mondiale.

\- la magie noir et créature noir ne veut pas forcément dire mauvais/mal c'est d'ailleurs l'un des revendication des mange mort


End file.
